Across the Ocean  The sailor of dawn
by Shinterymi
Summary: Idolfreed Erhenberg had to find a work. Quickly... In that miserable era, he decided to leave his beloved Sunbeam, Clara, to go on an endless journey. Without knowing that he wouldn't be back for several years...
1. Chapter 1 : Don't go, don't cry

_Here I am for my first "chaptered" story, based on Idolfreed Erhenberg... I really want to know more about this character. ~I Wonder if it will be the subject of the new Horizon~ hu..._

_Anyway, the story will last several chapters, almost... well... Ten ? Fifteen ? Don't know if it will be more. I have all the principal points of it, I now have to write it all down, adding some details, and some links with the other Horizons. After all, Idolfreed appears in the 7th Horizon, Märchen, where the "time is distorded". So. Going from there, no wonder there will be some distording things about real History (yeah, yeah, I'll include real fact in it... After all, Idolfreed is linked with Conquistador Hernan Cortes, right ? Well...) and about the different events in the other Horizons.  
>By the way, to make the story clearer, I gave a name to Idoko. I called her "Clara", which is a German name close to the french "Claire" that goes for "Clear", speaking about light. (er, I'm french, so...) No wonder why I make also Ido calling her "my Sunbeam", nee ?<em>

_**Disclaimer -** Of course, as I said previously, the characters do not belong to me. They belong to Sound Horizon, and its main member Revo. Yokoyan for the design.  
><em>

_No, sing for me~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Don't go, don't cry<strong>

Clara looked at her father with a gentle yet sad smile. The man sighed and sat down at the table, close to the window. He stared at the well that was waiting for someone to pull the string of its bucket, outside the little house.

-I won't be far from you for long, you know it, Clara ! Don't be afraid.

-But, Vati, what should I do during your journey ?

-Well, it's not like you're alone. You'll be with your aunt and Chi. They will come to keep the house during my absence.

-I don't like them... They don't like me either...

-Why do you say such a thing ? Of course Aunty loves you ! She is just... Well... Pretty annoying in her way to express her feelings, you know...

Idolfreed totally knew what Clara was meaning. Yes, her aunt didn't like them. And Idolfreed didn't like them either. Since his wife died from illness seven months ago, her big sister kept thinking that it was all his fault, if "he didn't take care of her enough", and if "he didn't have a proper job to pay her medecines". After the funeral, her anger didn't stop increasing, in such a way that she began to hate her niece too.

However, it was an obligation for him to leave Clara in the hands of her sister-in-law. During a conversation in an inn, in the edge of the forest, he heard someone speaking about a man requiring workers all around the country. The rumours was coming from Spain, strangely, but went through the north to reach Germany, fortunely in his ears. All he was aiming for was work. He was searching a work since the funeral of his wife, trying to avoid the painful memories, trying to regain trust in life. He really had to do things with his hands to forget his preoccupations, and by anyways, he was certain that if he travelled a little, he could change his mind.

To let his daughter all alone, in the hands of this merciless woman was therefore a true pain burning his heart. He hoped that he would have been able to bring her with him... But it was just impossible. Arrived in Spain, how could he properly take care of her ?

-I'll send you letters and mails as regularly as I can, I promise, my little Sunbeam...

Clara opened her beautiful green eyes, as emerald as her father's. She smiled one more time, her face showing her fear. She approached and climbed on the legs of Idolfreed, and put her cheek on his chest.

-Just when will you be back ?

-That... I...

Idolfreed bit his lip silently. He didn't have any informations about the work. How could he know how many times it would take ? The journey to go to Spain was already pretty long. He had to do some 1500 kilometters in merely an entire week after being able to know much. And he had to go through France, though he didn't know anything about the country.

-I don't really know, but it won't be that long, you'll see. In almost a semester, I'll be back, I guess.

-Too long ! said the little girl while hiding her face in her father's shirt.

He laughed, the heart lighter than before. Just seing Clara's face, just hearing her voice was enough to revive him. He had to say that... She was his Light...


	2. Chapter 2 : Last Glance

_Second chapter updated ! Ido preparing his departure... Bhee, "Clara" is so cute~ Really, if only Revo could make more stories with this character... At least on MC parts during concerts (which would go on a DVD... I'm dreaming, sorry.)_

_**Disclaimer :** as always, nothing to say~ I'm enough egoist to steal Revo's characters from Sound Horizon during a few minutes... Let's wave a story together !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : A last glance<strong>

He didn't think that he would have to leave so early. It was not like he planed everything, but thinking that he was already doing his luggages was quite bothering.

It was already the morning, during a clear october day. It seemed like summer was stuck and didn't want to leave its place to autumn, with this so blue sky, even if the temperature was slowly dicreasing.

-Vati, you want me to help ?

Ido jumped a little, as he didn't notice her daughter already awaken. It wasn't that shocking : after all, it was the first time since her mother's death that her father would be far from her.

-Er... well, I don't remember where I've put my black coat, do you remember ?

Clara smiled and disappeared a few seconds at the second floor of the house. Ido sighed warmly, and continued to sort out his items carefully. Just what did he have to take with him ? It was quite stressing to think about all of that... And it wasn't like he had a lot of money to buy new stuffs right now...

-Here ! Here it is !

Clara rushed out from his own bedroom with a wide smile, like she was playing some running. She was carrying a huge coat that was dawdling on the ground. As she was going down the staircases, Ido noticed that she didn't take only his favorite coat, but also a long, long dark sheath.

-Cl...Clara, just where did you find that ? I didn't ask you to take it by anyways...

Clara stopped in front of her father, her green eyes a little confused.

-But I thought that if you came in a long, long journey, you'll have to hold something with you to protect you ! We never know what would happen, Vati !

-Ah ? You actually read too much _fairytales_, my Sunbeam. It's not like you are always attacked when you go outside, there is no need to take that s...

-But, Vati, it's a shame to not take some precautions ! And... You look quite cool with it.

Ido laughed lightly while ruffling his girl's golden hair.

-So you are just proud to have such a handsome father ?

Clara stabbed her father's hand to make him stop, not hidding her amusement. One more time, she grasped his other hand, like she was enjoying his presence until the last moment.  
>Ido's heart hurted a bit, but the impression vanished instantly, as he heard someone hitting the door outside.<br>The man sighed once more, this time of annoyance.

-Ah, it's your DEAR Aunty, Sunbeam...

-Don't open the door, then, whispered the girl, as bothered as her father.

-I'd like to do so, but I truly want to see you as lighty as you are now, my Clara, so you'll have to let Aunty take care of you.

-If only she wanted to take care of me...

-Don't say such silly things, he murmured, slowly opening the door.

And what he found behind it was a contorted figure, with black curly hair as the one of an unpleasant crow. Stuck to her dark blue dress, a little, very little girl was hiding her plump cheek behind her mother's hip. She seemed quite... a perfect pest...

-When do you leave ?

That. At least it was a direct way to ask thing. When do you leave ? You, disgusting stuff ?

-In less than one hour, be sure of that, answered the man.

Ido admitted the two relatives, and even left his bad mood aside to propose them to sit down. Ironically, they refused. "More like you can't sit on your sister's assassin's chairs ?" he thought, a creepy smile stuck on his face. He was just quite sure that his eyes were actually throwing wild flames all around him...

The woman was fleeing his wild glance, just looking passively all around the room. She had some reasons. Almost all of the cupboards and furnitures had their place changed since her last visit. The kitchen, the hall, nothing appeared to be like some months before. Idolfreed just wanted to start a new life. But it was not like he wanted to forgot all the kind moments he had lived with his late beloved. It was for Clara too. To avoid the fact that she would have seen her mother's ghost roaming through the corridors. On every corners. Behind every doors... Not like him...

-You'll find all the food in the kitchen, I bought some yesterday, started Ido. The well is easy to use, I cleaned it up too, the water is really clear... Oh, and Clara is a young yet intelligent girl, so she can manage on her own to do things, you know, she doesn't need a lot of care, and she won't bother you at all. And she loves helping at housework by the way.

While saying that, he stared at his sister-in-law's face, though she was clearly avoiding his eyes. He was trying hardly to hide his fury behind a trembling voice and a false smile. If only he could just take her by the neck and threaten her with death if she just dared to touch a single fragment of his Light...

* * *

><p>Midday. He was in way to go. On the edge of the little garden in front of their house. With an heavy bag, a black sword at his belt, as her daughter obliged him to take it. He knelt and embraced Clara deeply, with all the force his arms could give. Clara whispered kindly in his ear :<p>

-Come back... Come back...

-I promise you.

-Just...

Clara took slowly something out of her little skirt's pocket. And hid it in her father's hand.

-Just take them with you...

Ido did a movement to try to see the object she just gave him. But she stopped his gesture while murmuring :

-Stare at them in the carriage, they'll permit you to not be bored...

-Okay, Sunbeam, no problem. It's a present ? I'll have to discover it when I'll be on the road, right ?

The little girl smiled sadly and took her last embracing from her father, before he started to go away. A coachman was waiting for him just a few steps ahead.

He got in the carriage and settled on the soft bank. The horses began their long journey, their heavy hoofs clapping on the ground. Looking outside the little window, Ido didn't stop staring at Clara until she disappeared from his glance. Behind her were standing her aunt and her cousin, like two miserable trees which just were adding some kind of mourning atmosphere to the scene...

When Clara was totally out of his sight, he closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the sound of the horse's footsteps.

Then, he remembered that something was waiting to be seen in his hand.  
>Since the beginning, he knew that it was some kind of sweet stuff, done with wool and fabric. It was so soft beneath his fingers... Full of a little girl's innocence and love...<br>As he bent to see the present, he opened his eyes surprisedly.

It was two little dolls... Holding their hands, sew together, with pale fabric and wool for the hair. One looked like Clara. The other was.  
>The other was Bettina... His beloved Bettina. His dead Bettina...<br>The two were not longer than a finger. Their face were smiling happily, sewn with some wool...  
>Their were not longer than a finger... But for Idolfreed...<br>They were, at the moment, the most cheerful thing he had in his hands...

Two tears ran down from his cheek... To fall on the chests of the little dolls...

* * *

><p><em>Poor Ido... He is now in way for his "endless" journey. I let you imagine what events will happen now...<em>

_"Bettina", the name I imagined for Ido's dead wife, is a derivated name of "Elisabeth", in German... Sorry to have made this link, it's quite mean T_T' But I couldn't retain my "Id" to call her like that.  
><em>_Even so, don't imagine Bettina like an Elisabeth, please, it's not my purpose. She is just the dead and beloved wife of our beloved Ido anyway~_

_By the way, sorry, I just noticed that I have a strange way to make dialogue. The "**-**" is a french way to make dialogue signs in french novels. I guess in english, you just have to put " **"blablablablabla"** ". But well, habbit is habbit, sorry for that. I just hope it's understandable for english or other people (*does not know how other languaged people write dialogues in fact lol*)_


	3. Chapter 3 : The Rose of Sand

_I'm back ! Wanna write some little things on Idolfreed... While listening some music~_

_**Disclaimer** : Same things as always. Sound Horizon e Youkoso !~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : ~The Rose of Sand~<strong>

_A circulous sky. A vanishing vision. Rising hand toward it. To reach the crimson clouds. Maybe they are too far.  
>A bound hand. Chains. A disappearing breathing. A dark dank dungeon. Circulous. Stoned.<br>Frozen. Suffering. Pain. Fear.  
>A little rising hand. A little face. With a smile. In the darkness. Blond hair. Green eyes. Wide eyes. Black dress. Red shadows...<em>

_-Won't ..._

_Another smile. Struggling. Crying. Screaming. Laughing._

_-I won't forgive th..._

-HERR ERHENBERG !

-Wha...

Idolfreed opened his eyes instantly. From the darkness, a blinding sunbeam went from outside the carriage's door. The coachman was looking at him with a desperate face.

-Are you awake ? Can you hear me ? Herr...

-Okay, okay, what's going up ? I'm awake, fine...

He was more confused than anything. Six days were already pasted since his journey had started. Six days he didn't seen his little Clara. Six days he was sleeping so badly. With these strange events. He even didn't know what all that meant. But well, what else could he do ? Alone in a carriage, ten hours per day ? Nothing other than sleeping... But he was starting to think that he was more and more fearing sleep. Seeing such creepy things, it wasn't his purpose, and it was not what he liked to do anyway.

So, even if the coachman was just more and more carefull about him, he couldn't stand such attention. He was not a child anymore...

-There is a troop blocking the path... I don't really know who they are, so I'll try to speak with them calmly... If they are not planing to kill us...

-We are already in France ?

-For more than three days, Herr...

-Oh... I even didn't see the difference... It's what you call "living under the same sky", I guess... Anyway, I'll go in your place. I've never saw real frenchs, though I learnt a little bit of their language...

Idolfreed took his sword and put it on his belt. It was not like he was fearing an attack or such, but if by any way someone stool it, he just would break the thief's neck to death. He smiled while imagining this image. Without knowing why. _Some sadistic impulses ?_

When he went out the carriage, he saw a line of knights in armor, advancing frankly on the sandy road. Some people were riding horses, others were holding white flags with a huge crimson rose in the middle, as if it was blossoming for the victory of the warriors. A while after, they just stopped their trip and went through a field. They seemed to take a rest, as all the men set down the ground.

Ido, a little confused, said to his coachman :

-They don't look like they want to kill. They surely saw us, and they keep ignoring us... Stay near the carriage, I'll go meet them.

-Herr Erhenberg, it's not a good idea... They are french, we don't know what they'll be able to do to foreigners... And they have swords...

-I have a sword too, don't even think that I can be as coward as you. If they seem like they want to fight, I just suggest you to flee, it's not a problem. We all die in the end.

Ido was speaking coldly to the man. He was always complaining and afraid of everything. Just why did he accept to travel until Spain, so ?

Anyway, Ido tooched slowly his sword arm as he advanced forwards, where the soldiers were lying. Some of them, retiring their helmets, looked at him with questioning eyes. They were surely wondering who this strange man with strange clothes, strange blonde hair and strange green eyes was. To not seem like he was going to kill someone, he retired his hand from his sword and smiled pacificaly, kneeling down in front of a bunch of incredulous men.

_-Bonjour, messieurs, enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Idolfreed Erhenberg… Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ido._

Fortunaly, he knew some french thanks to his childhood classmates. He knew that he surely had a strange accent, but it didn't matter, as he could be understood well. The french soldier looked quite surprised by his knowledge, and just started smiling, reasured by the break of the language barrier, and surely feeling some kind of pride toward their own culture.

Ido began to speak with them, calmly, friendly, as he bent to sit near them. Far away, the coachman was caressing the horses, afraid and unmoved, like he had been composed of grey stone.

-And you, _mon gars_, just where are you going like that ? asked one of the soldiers with a peasan accent. It's not like you have the carriage of a german prince, geez !

The other laughed lowdly, and Ido kept smiling, accepting kindly the heavy humor of peasans.

-I'm heading to the South, to Spain, exactly. I'm searching for a proper job, as it's a time of crisis in Germany, for the moment. This one seems quite well paid, so... Even if it's so far away, it's not that bad to go travel. I've wanted to go on journey like that since my childhood, it's never too late.

The men looked quite impressed by his will. It was surely quite uncommon to go on trip like that, by this time of wars and crisis. And as their hemlets and armors were justifying, it was the same thing in France, right now.

-But, more seriously, what are you doing ? asked Ido. Is there problems in France ? What's happening ?

-Uh... It's that...

The oldest soldier took his beard and scratched it a little, before saying :

-There are some problem in the north, actually. People wants to struggle near Belgium... The defenders are not enough, they need help. We were called to join the Knight of the Rose army. General Alvarez asks for a meeting of every men that are able to hold a sword... So, here we are, coming from south France.

-Unluckely, continued a young man, most of us don't even know how to fight. We didn't have any military education. You can understand that we feel quite anguished about that. It's somewhat a relief that _Reine Rose_ is one of the figure to follow and to trust in...

-_Oui_, went further another man, _Rose Guine Avalon_ is a blessing of God. Too bad that we don't have such leaders here in France...

Ido didn't know at all about this Rose queen. Strangely, he was feeling as he was living _in another world_ than these soldiers. _Alvarez. Gefenbauer._ Unknown figures that were erecting their authority among an unknown History. An unknown battle. Well, he was in France after all... He did know nothing about it...

Nevertheless, he felt bad for these guys. He did have military education, just before Clara's birth, and even worked in the army for a few years, when he was even still an adolescent. But even with this knowledge of the battle field, he had felt fear. Fear of killing. Fear of being killed. And just after a massacre, a huge and dark hole in the heart. So, what will this experiment convey to all these men that were going to a battle field that they've never met ? It was more a suicide than a war...

-If only that kind of things could not exist... he muttered

With a sigh, he got up and greeted the peasans with a gentle smile. The men were taking some food from their bags and were beginning a great lunch under the azur sky of autumn. Ido didn't want to bother them longer. They had to rest and to think about other things than the battles they would be forced to take part in.

But as he was returning to the carriage with a weight in the heart, he saw an old woman coming from the west of the path. She was walking slowly, her back arched, and a long shawl hiding her face. Only her nose was appearing from the shadows of this shawl, as she had the beak of a crown.  
>Ido looked at this strange old person, as if he was searching some hints of her identity or the fact of her lonely presence right here, while he was walking to join his coachman.<p>

He thought that the grand-ma would continue her path without even notice his presence, as every old people do.  
>But as she arrived at his level, she suddenly stopped and took him by his left arm. Her fingers, as hooked as claws, were squeezing him as if she was trying to crush him...<p>

_-Time..._

Ido retained a painful scream. He didn't expect that... Just as few seconds were lasting an eternity...

_-This distorded era... Who will be laughing in ?_

The young man frowned. Did he have to answer to that ? or...

_-You will be the one who will cross the border, my boy... The time is distorded..._

The claws released him. The old woman continued her path, turning her back to him... Leading to the east...

_-Time is distorded..._

Ido remained speechless. What the hell this senile woman spoke about ? Distorded time ? All that seemed distorded for the moment was surely her mind, if only she had one !  
>Being totally confused, all Ido wanted to do was to jump across the escaping grand-ma to cut off her head with his sword... Pretty bad image...<p>

Trying to re-take his calm, he re-started to walk until the carriage, and adressed a few words to the coachman.

-Nothing the matter, said he, these soldiers didn't even want to be soldiers... Keep on trotting now, in order to arrive as soon as possible to Spain. I'm tired of all that...

_-Ya, Herr..._ Don't fear sleeping, I'll ride as much as the horses can.

-"Don't fear sleeping"... Don't be ironical.

The coachman didn't try to answer back. He surely felt that it wasn't the moment to begin a quarrel. Ido was puffing of anger. Six days were already too long. He wanted to return to Germany. Wanted to see his Light... Just why did he begin this journey ? He was regretting is choice more and more. Every single minute... It was as a wound rubbed with salt. As a scratching on the chest.

-Stop that... Right now, silly guy... muttered he, as he took place in the carriage, and as the horses were resuming the journey.

Ido looked outside the little window, the mouth hidden behind his hand. The other grasping his sword. And tried to think about bright subjects... All he was doing was searching for a job. To feed his daughter. _To discover new horizons._ To pass through time._ To see other kinds of lights._

Going from that, he thought about Clara.  
>About her smile.<br>About her laugh.

_And sinking in his dreams, he imagined her_ _laughing in a brillant era, where no anger, no darkness would be found..._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter quite strange and incomprehensible... Sorry for that, too much things I was thinking about while writing, and the final result looks quite "distorded". I didn't know how to link Märchen's peasans with Gefenbauer, just as Revo did with Buranko and Chronicle 2nd. But I truly wanted to do so, no matter what. I'll just try to re-write some little things if I can change some meanings. (After all, I feel like Rose Guine Avalon, Alvarez, Gefenbauer are characters that are situated in the non-existing-future of Idolfreed. It's even the non-existing-future of März, being dead when he does the revange of Buranko. But, all possibilities are allowed, when you have in mind that "time is distorded". In the borders of each countries, what if there were some distorded time, just as in the border of "life" and "death" in the well ? Uhuhuhu... I'm imagining things... Just to add some mysterious aspects in that fanfic~ Don't try to draw out too many details, I was just guided by my ID (lol)<em>

_It's funny how I'm listening to Akiko Shikata's music to write these stuffs... Well, when you have an album titled as "Navigatoria", thinking about Idolfreed Erhenberg, how can't you make some links ?~ Same things with Umineko no Naku koro ni - image album. Pure jewel is pure. Raka... Harmonia..._

_Hope you'll enjoy it, even if there are some incoherences..._

_PS : Bhee it was funny to put some french in that~ Actually the french that Ido says just mean "Hello my lords, please to meet you, my name is Idolfreed Erhenberg, but you can call me Ido"_


	4. Chapter 4 : A orillas del mar

_"Time travels as fastly as an arrow flies... The huge tree bears the..."_

_Well, just to say that I didn't see the time passing during this few months. I've totally forgotten to think about the new chapter of Ido's trip. In the time I'm writting, I just don't know how the story will turn. Well, Idolfreed just has to be in Spain during this part, so it won't be truly a pain... (in the way that there is no link with true History for the moment. Cuba's episode WILL be a pain.) How will he take a ship to join Cortés ? Mystery... In a few line, you'll learn that..._

**_Disclaimer :_**_gueee I just noticed that I skipped this part in mostly all my chapters. Shame on me... But I guess it's okay since all my beginnings have it. Anyway, humhum... "I do not own anything here but a few of imagination to make some Revo's characters move. Sound Horizon is the master of these wonderful puppets~" Just why this part is always so stereotyped ? Maybe I don't have enough imagination... (*think think*)_

_I do not own the spanish lyrics at the beginning. It's from "El Pescador" by Linda Vera. Originally I wanted to find a mariner song in spanish from the XVI-XVII but... _

_"Traveller on the Horizon... Who... Are... You..."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4 : a orillas del mar<span>**

_~ Va subiendo la corriente_  
><em>~ por chinchorro y atarraya<em>  
><em>~ la canoa de bareque<em>  
><em>~ para llegar a la playa <em>

_~El pescador habla con la luna…_

Idolfreed opened is mouth and yawned for a long time. So long that he felt his jaw crack.

-Teeehh... Painful...

But at least, for the first time since his departure, he slept well. Very well. It was a good sign. Maybe because he knew that it would soon be the end of the long nights sleeping on a bank.

-Herr Erhenberg ! We arrived. We are in the dock now.

Ido passed his head through the little wooden window and looked outside in awe. The carriage had managed to cross the North of Spain quickly thanks to the good weather, though coming across the Pireneos had been really hard.

He couldn't restrain himself and opened the door while the carriage was still advancing. He jumped and began running through the place, a huge smile sparkling on his face.

-Herr ! Wait ! You forgot your luggage !

He didn't care at the moment. All his fears and his dark mood had been totally blown away. He was facing the ocean. He was facing the huge magical kingdom of mermaids, of boats and liberty. It was enough for his heart to glitter. So much time had passed since the last time he had come in a place like this. All his childhood memories reached the surface of his thoughts. His father, fishing on the edge of the North Sea. The nights spent on the water, with the swell caressing gently the border of the boats. The pale full moon glittering on the surface of the numerous waving mirrors...

The beach was full of mariners totally busy. Some people were even setting up stalls to sell their fish.

After having detailed all the dock with a simple glance, Ido began to look at the other houses that were facing the sea, all around the coast. There were numerous inns and little spanish restaurants, indeed. The fact was that he was only searching for one of them... The young man searched through his coat pocket and took a paper out of it. It was the announcement that was the reason of all his trip until then. With its cryptic and strange writting :

_**GREAT MEETING AT HUELVA FOR HARD WORK**_

_**Searching good workers for several ship tradings**_  
><em><strong>Military skills and strong motivation are needed<strong>_  
><em><strong>Meeting at the Huelva's inn "The Tree Anchor"<strong>_

_**R.H.**_

Indeed, after all the time which had passed since his departure, Ido realised how silly it was of him to be so determined to go to Spain without even knowing the very nature of the work. But it had been a bad and yet good point of his behaviour since his birth.

-Curiosity. It can lead to an unfortunate destiny, as it can give us liberty and knowledge...

He actually thought about being optimistic, at the moment. Whoever was this R.H. who had written down this paper, Ido would take this job and would work hard as long as it would be necessary.

Searching for the Tree Anchor's inn through the long path of houses near the coasts, Ido was humming the melodies that he had heard through the dock, sung by the mariners. Next to him, his coachman had taken his place once more on his bank, driving the horses that were drawing the carriage out.

-Herr Erhenberg, I'll leave you there when you'll find your inn and your chambers...

-Does it mean that I'll have to give you my payment ?

The man looked at Ido, stunned, not knowing what to answer. Ido could not retain a clear laugher, as odd as the situation was.

-Well, don't be so afraid, I have what you have expected from me since our departure. You will be allowed to go back home... I won't come back to Germany until I finish my services there, thus it would be long for you to wait. I thank you for your loyal presence... Speaking of that, here we are...

Ido stopped, holding up the paper containing the announcement while looking at the facade in front of him. The brand was a wooden plate hung by chains, swaying in the marine wind. On it were engraved and painted the symbol of the inn : a long tree with branches like bows, fading out with a black anchor, the two of them forming a circle… The man stayed motionless during a few seconds, staring at the inn with a strange feeling. A strange presentiment. He has the chance to go back to Germany a last time... But he wouldn't, for sure. He had to work. And this work was in front of him...

-I will pay you when I'll be sure of the contract... You can wait here for the moment... Said he to the coachman.

-Ya, Herr Erhenberg...

Ido sighed, and with a decided face, he pushed the little wooden door of the inn.

He was stunned by the important number of customers sitting on the tables. A lot of them were singing along with a young woman dressed in red, standing on a chair and dancing slowly, her long curly black hair caressing her naked shoulders. She was the incarnation of sensuality, a black dove with a scarlet plumage, tempting, awakening desire in the eyes of the crowd of men staring at her with bocks of beer in their dirty hands. Ido, too occupied with his commission, didn't feel any kind of male attraction, though he noticed the beautiful and bright necklace she was wearing. A shining ruby that captured any kind of glance...

When the woman turned her cat eyes in his direction, Ido suddenly moved his head to stare at the counter where the barman was washing some plates and glasses.  
>As he sat on a chair at the counter, the man looked at him with a wide smile.<p>

-Isn't she beautiful,_ Señor_? She is the wonderfulest jewel of Spain, though we really don't know her origine. She appeared a few days ago and conquered all of our hearts. She surely bewitched us ha ha !

Ido retained a shiver. He didn't turn his face to observe the woman : he knew that she was staring at him insistantly. Anyway, he unfolded the paper where the advertisement for the work was written, and showed it to the barman, raising his voice to be understandable amongst all the people singing around him.

-I've found this paper where I live, and I am interested by this work, really. It says that we must talk to someone here. I suppose that it's you ? How can I get the job ?

The barman frowned and took the paper, reading it silently. Around them, the voices seemed to be lower and lower.

-Si, _Señor,_ you did a good choice to adress me your request...  
>-So, you are this "R.H." ?<br>-Ah, of course not ! I received a letter a few weeks ago, with a heavy pack of tracts like this one. It was written that if I accepted to send them all around Europe, I would have a good payment in exchange. You see, by these times of crisis and wars, you must do your own arrangements... This mysterious guy has already sent me half of the final payment... It's quite...  
>-What kind of work is it ? Did he mention that ?<p>

The man shoot his mouth, surprised by the sudden and harsh question. He took his cloth to wipe a plate slowly.

-Well... It's not something that I would...  
>-Stop being so long to answer !<p>

Ido's impulse was hard to control. No, he didn't come here for nothing ! Was this work so unbearable ?

The barman sighed and leave his plate. Opening his eyes, he glanced at Idolfreed.

-If you accept this job, you will go to the New World by ship. The journey itself would take two months at least... Your job is to join the general Cortés in his expedition to discover the other side of the ocean. He already took a lot of our men, here in Spain, seven or eight years ago. So far, nobody had returned. Our wives continue to wait with apprehension. We don't know what is hidden across the Horizon... General Cortés needs a troup of soldiers to reinforce his military division. I let you think that it won't be a calm trip, _Señor._..

Ido was speechless. "That's why they needed men with military education..." he thought, with a bitter feeling.

So, there will be fights ? Maybe wars. And they already spent almost ten years on the New World's coast. Why wouldn't they stay here three or four years more ? This meant that he wouldn't return to his Sunbeam before a long, long, long time...  
>And the sacrifice was strong...<p>

-Listening to your accent, I suppose that you are not our blood-brother, _Señor_...  
>-Sure... I'm german...<br>-Ah, Germany ! You are that far... You still have the option to go back home. If I was you, I...

Ido's eyes disappeared in the void during a few seconds.  
>Though he felt so insecure... Though he didn't want to go so far from Clara... Though he wanted to touch a clear and certain futur...<br>Something was pushing him. Pushing him forward. He could already smell the salt wind of the ocean. The fullness of liberty. Like a rising finger showing him the path in the darkness of his thoughts...  
>As it was saying <em>"Komm mit mir... Komm mit mir..."...<em>

-_Ich werde kommen..._  
>-Sorry ?<p>

Ido opened his eyes wide. He had spoken loudly without noticing it. The barman was looking at him with a confused look on his face. Returning to reality, he answered :

-Ah, it's nothing... I'll go. I have to take this work no matter what.  
>-Just... Why ! You could die ! You are so young, it's not what...<br>-Thank you, Herr. Really, I am moved by your attitude for me... I don't know why I want to go so much, in fact. It's just that... I am sure that I do have to go... I can't explain it. Just... Tell me when the ship will be ready.

The barman sighed a last time, sorry for this young boy whose mind was already far behind...

-For what I remember, the ship will take the ocean tomorrow afternoon. You came at the right moment... I offer you the night in a room here, since I don't even know if we will meet again... What a miserable era, _Señor_...

The barman searched in his pockets, mourning, and took a key out of his pants.

-The seventh room at your right, when you go up the stairs near the tables right there...  
>Ido took the key, feeling the distress in the pression of the man's hands. He went out of the inn a moment to say goodbye to his faithfull coachman, while taking his luggage and his sword out of the carriage.<p>

-Don't rush yourself during your trip, said he while giving him his payment, and if you plan to return to Germany, and that you pass near my home, don't forget to speak to Clara. Tell her that I am alright, and that she will have to wait a little longer before we meet again...  
>-And if she asks me how many time ?<p>

Ido's breath stopped a little. His coachman's eyes were as worried as the barman's. Putting one of his bag on his back, the young man answered :

-As long as she won't be a young and beautiful woman... A young and perfect girl. I want to see her as my dear daughter that took wisdom from her experience. My dear Sunbeam that will continue to light up my Horizon, warmer and warmer...  
>-Herr...<p>

Ido headed back to the inn, smiling to reassure his comrade.

-We'll meet again, in another time too, _Gauthier_! In a brillant era...

The man disappeared from his sight as he locked the wooden door. The voices and the laughers of the customers surrounded him again. This time, they were also clapping their hands, and some of them, after having drunk beer over and over again, were dancing on the tables. The woman in red dress had disappeared though.  
>Feeling tired, Idolfreed didn't want to stay in this noisy place. He directly went up the stairs, and searched the seventh door at the right. His key in the hand, he inserted it in the keyhole and turned it... While a black gloved hand caressed his cheek...<p>

-If you insert the key in the keyhole, you will find something really unique behind the door...

This voice... Was that of the red dressed woman...

-As someone said a no-so-long time ago...

She was smiling, eyes as black as the night, lips as crimson as blood. Skin as pale as snow...

Ido wanted to sigh. He was not in the mood for this kind of game... Though he never really intended to be one day in that sort of mood... But, seeing how much this woman was refined, he decided to reject her... In a more courteous way.

-I don't search for nothing more than a bed to sleep, _madame_...

With a sensual and ironical whisper, he added :

-To sleep... Alone...

At this words, the woman smiled with a resigned expression. Even so, she standed on her delicate feet, and caressed his lips with hers furtively, before capturing silently his breathing during a few seconds.  
>Ido, at this moment, had a strange feeling... Not just because this woman took him by surprise to kiss him without his permission. But also a feeling of being... Taken from inside his heart. Inside his mind. His body... As a puppet.<br>She broke the kiss, before whispering in his ear :

-I won't rob you, _mon beau monsieur_... You have a role to play... An important one... So, I won't rob you...

As furtively as a cat, she disappeared in the darkness of the hall.  
>Ido stayed a few minutes facing the door, not knowing what he was even doing here...<br>Finally, he entered the bedroom and locked himself in it... Throwing his luggage near the bed. Throwing even himself under the blanket. Without retiring his clothes...

The feeling of being captured disappeared slowly. The enchantment of a Lady...  
>The enchantment of the instinct. Beautiful flower dancing in the moonlight...<p>

While so much images were flowing in his misted mind, the faces of Clara and Bettina smiled in front of him.

During this night, he just sank in the oblivion of calm dreams... Softly lit by a charming red smile and beautiful dark eyes...

* * *

><p><em>*shivering*... I wanted "this woman" to appear, suddenly... While writting. It's so funny to let our imagination controling the writting, sometimes~<em>

_Note : Why the coachman is called "Gauthier" ? You would kill me if I said you that Gauthier is the french equivalent of Walter..._  
><em>Like Bettina was an german equivalent of Elisabeth, and Clara was the equivalent of Claire, french name signifying "clear", like the light... Sorry, sorry, sorry x'D<em>

_Anyway... Next chapter, Ido leaves the spanish coasts !~ But it will be complete after a long, long time though... Holidays are coming and I'll go on a trip... In Ireland~ (*dream coming true*)_

_Bye bye !_


	5. Chapter 5 : Time has come

_ This poor chapter that was still waiting to be finished... I'm so sorry... Would you forgive me, fifth one ?_  
><em>Anyway, it won't answer, so... I'm back ! Listening to some Takanashi Yasuharu happy-sailor&amp;adventure-stuff (staring at the Fairy Tale OST), I've decided to finish this chapter... I already see someone who will be happy to read it ;D Cheers, little Sunbeam !<em>

_**Disclaimer :** Story based on the albums of Sound Horizon and Revo... Though this Idolfreed Erhenberg is still so mysterious...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5 : Time has come...<span>**

When Ido opened his eyes, he felt as if an enchantment had suddenly broken. He was lying on the bed, trying to gather his memories. The sound of his soft breathing calmed his blury mind, while he was staring at the dark wooden ceiling.

Right... This young woman disappearing in the night was all of what he remembered. His dreams had been as blank as a void. But he didn't really mind. Thanks to that, he had managed to regain the vivacity he had lost during his trip.

Today was _the day_ after all...

He stood on the bed and took the two little dolls made by his daughter out of his pocket. He caressed the soft wool silently during a few minutes.

"I hope Gauthier will reassure her..."

Smiling, he added

"She is a soft sunbeam after all..."

He felt a calming warm surrounding his chest. It was the light of Love... And as he knew that he would not feel this again before a long time, he stayed lying on the bed and closed his eyes once more... Visiting in memories _the long and widing road leading to his door... _The wild forest in which the wind was always singing softly. The leaves cracking under their feet, when they were walking their way home in autumn. The long days of winter in which snow froze the wet stones of the old well, while they were looking through the window, next to the fireplace... All these feelings.

Though he would have prefer to stay here, he took a deep breathing, and stood up. The mist of his sight disappeared. He looked through the wooden window and listened to the song of the ocean. Seagulls seemed to laugh lowdly while playing in the immensity above them. The boundary of the two azure... Matching together as if the world was a neverending Horizon... It was beyond that. The World that he was searching for... was just beyond that scenery...

Ido took some time to make himself better looking. Then, he went out the room, taking his lugguage with him. Going down the stairs, he was surprised by the deep silent that was covering the atmosphere around the bar. There was nobody at the tables, and the entrance door was wide open, as if the barman had wanted to aerate the place. The refreshing scent of the ocean was thus soaking his ownself. And that made him feel even calmer than he actually was.  
>He suddenly heard some glasses ringing against each other. The spanish patron was hidden under the counter in order to clean it minutely, silently. Ido smiled, amused by the enlightening situation, and sat on a chair in front of the counter without making any noises, laying his lugguage next to him. He waited by glancing calmly at the principal bar in which all the bottles of alcohol were exposed. French wine, liqueurs, asian alcohol... All presented in colorfull bowls put on an ebony shelf, lacquered in a so perfect way that it could have been confused with obsidian. The young man hadn't noticed all these details the day before. All this organisation and this artistic presentation. Maybe because at that time, he had been absent minded... Or distracted... His trip had been long and tiring after all. Or maybe...<p>

"Ah !"

Ido jumped a little. The patron had raised from under the counter and noticed his presence eventually.

"Señor ! I didn't even notice you were here ! Hope you slept well, the happy crew yesterday sang until night had fallen. I had to kick them out, or they would have destroy the place by banging everything around while falling... Alcohol can be destructive !"

He laughed louldly, and Ido joined him. The man seemed way more relaxed than the day before.

He suggested him a simple, yet delicious breakfast, while continuing to enjoy the calmness and the lightness of the ocean scent. The blond man took as much adventages as he could about this last "simple life" experience on the ground world, before going through the vast immensity.

"Do you know where this young red dressed woman had gone ?" he asked to the patron

_"¿ Qué? ¿ Cómo? _

"You don't remember ? The woman that was dancing in the middle of the crowd of men yesterday evening..."

The patron frowned.

"Well, there were just the crew yesterday... I don't think I've seen any girl out there... You must have been in some trance to have seen a girl, Señor !"

"What..."

This time, Ido was the one who frowned. Didn't he remember ? Or was he jocking ? It seemed that the first option was the most probable. This man had surely been as drunk as his customers the day before. Strangely, Ido didn't want to think about another solution. He was not the one being mistaken. That woman had truly been there, on this same table, at the bottom left of the bar. Dancing with her red dress. Charming the others eyes. And her red lips. Red.

"Well, today is the day. Did you prepare all your stuffs ?"

"Mmh ?"

Ido was drawn out from his daydream. "Wait...Was I just thinking about her ? What a bad widower I am..."

"I have everything right here" he said while showing his luggage. "I'm ready to go at any moment... Though I would stay on your table forever to eat these wonderful pastries..."

"Ha ha, you're right, Señor, you're right !"

Whatever Ido would have said, the patron wouldn't have accept any money from him. He seemed to be this kind of altruistic person that was just happy to help, with a smile, with a hand raised, closing his pockets from any other material thanks than a simple "thank you". "It's just a pleasure to help. It's just a pleasure to see you smile and showing your gratitude through a bright shining glance." It was all that his behavior was implicitly explaining.

Then, the young man took his bags, fixed his sword on his belt, hidden under his black long coat, and went away from the Tree Anchor. He stared a last time at the sign above the door. Smiled. And walked along the beach full of mariners and sellers gathered together. The sun was high in the sky. It was midday, at that time... And the time was about to come.

He continued walking through the place, and reached the quay where most of the boats and ships where at anchor. One of them was an impressive galleon. A large ship with long white sails, still folded up on the masts. On the prow was engraved a long wooden figure. A woman with red ribbons and a blue dress, who was lickely to protect the sailors with her hands stuck against the wood.

"This is the most amazing prow's sculpture you've ever seen, isn't it ?"

Ido turned himself to face a man sat at a little wooden table full of papers, just in the border of the quay. He seemed quite old, wearing a black three-cornered hat and a bushy white beard. His eyes, merely hidden under the folds of wrinkles, were of a pale iced blue, piercing through the things he was staring at. And at the moment, Ido was the target of his staring...

"Has she a particular meaning ?" he asked in order to avoid the uneasy feeling of being observed in detail.

"She is a nameless spirit. It's said that this galion is recent, but the sculpture on the prow had been added even more recently. And its story is quite complexe and mysterious, to say the truth. This sculpture had been made by a french "hand of god" a long time ago, ordered by some italian nobles. But the sculptor died before even having finished it. The original customers gave it up because of that. What a waste. She has the purity of an angel, isn't she ? Like she had been made of two wonderful women's hearts. Red and blue, blue and red... Though I can't see it well anymore... My eyes are not as piercing as before."

At that point, Ido frowned. He thought : "As if he didn't just pierced through me just with a sight a while before... Maybe it's the power of an old sea dog... Wait, speaking of old sea dog..."

"Are you... The actual owner of this ship ?" he asked, the face lightening up suddenly.

"As so, you'll refer me as "captain", moss ! But anyway, your voice is clear and acute, you're a young man that has strenght and courage, a step-forward-guy that have a blury mind inside light eyes. I guess you're here for the recruiting ? Get of your announcement and read it to me, if so..."

Being quite impressed by the description of the old man, Ido didn't understand what he was asked at first. Then, stutting, he took the aformentioned paper and read it aloud. The old sea dog shook his head.

"When I was younger I thought a lot before choosing my crew. But now I'm an old dying man, it's like I don't have the time to think about it. If some men recruited are not skilled enough, it's not my problem anymore. They know what they are doing, and they know what awaits them if they fail. All of that is a question of life and death, when you're at sea. If you make a single step on this ship, you're one of us, and you'll have to take your responsability until the very end. And you have to keep in mind that our destination is not the one of Paradise. I hear you have a sword on your belt (Ido took a single sight on the dark wooden sheath hidden under his coat.). Then, you know that you'll have to use it when you'll walk on the ground of the New World... Even knowing that, will you put your foot on the deck of the galeon ?"

The man waited a moment, his little eyes gazing through Idolfreed.  
>This time, Ido didn't sigh, knowing that it would be a sign of wickness in front of an old captain. He just put discretly his hand in his pocket, and caressed the two little dolls of Clara.<p>

"I don't think I have any choices, now I have done all this way from Germany..."

The white haired man raised a finger, pointing the sky.

"You always have a choice. You could come back to your nest right now if you have the will, as much as you could risk your life during this journey by coming with me. All is a matter of choice. It is what will built your own self. And it is what will allow you to flap your wings to the sky instead of being stuck to the earth. Just raise your head, moss. You'll see that there is not just this ground and this miserable landscape around you. It's even larger than what you think. And more beautiful. I'm old, I've seen many things, and you know what ? Even if I've passed through a lot of miseries, I'm still searching for beautiful things. And I secretly thing I've found some of them."

Saying this last thing, the man smiled, showing his decayed teeth.  
>Ido was quite surprised by the speech of the old sea man. He was still too young to compare himself to the man, anyways. But he had already lost beautiful things, several times. The first being Bettina. The second being the sight of his Sunbeam. And his native territory. The landscape set in his way. The laughings of the children around the place. The reminiscence of childhood days, at sea, fishing by night...<br>The sea. The smell of salt. The fresh wind. It was all there. So, maybe, maybe he had regained an element of what was "beautiful" for him. Something that he had forgotten a long time ago...

"Whatever happen, I'll go with you. I have something to accomplish before returning home..."

"Then, you can join the deck. The goal you'll have to reach is your trip back, moss. In the same way than a lot of us. We have the same dream in mind, after all... Anyway, go ahead. I'll wait here a little longer. There are a few more people that have to come with us before the time has come. "

"Yes sir..."

While agreeing, Ido stepped on the board that leaded to the deck of the ship. Then, the scent of the ground and houses, the heat of fireplaces and chimney were blown away by the salt and dried flavor of the ocean. The world of the earth was left behind. He didn't dare to turn around. He just continued to walk on the deck, the wooden floor creaking under his feet.

In front of him, a crowd of men was forming around the entrance of the dormitory. People were probably preparing their own place, and stretching out their hammocks. The conversations were light, the faces were smiling. The eyes were colored and the hands moving in the air.  
>By curiosity, Ido approached the other men. A lot of laughing were illuminating the group. It was a good thing, surely... Maybe the trip wouldn't be so tiring in that way.<p>

"Hey, don't push yourself too hard moss, you will break the beams if you put your hammock in that way !" one of them said.

With a teasing smile, the young boy he was adressing to answered "I'm still new in there, ya know, I dunno how all of tha' work ! Ya have to pull the ropes like that ? Righ'?"

The other man, in his forties, seemed indeed to have a stronger experience. His sun-tanned skin was the proof of the long hours he has passed at sea.

"Bha, let me do it, you'll break everything ! I guess you don't want to pass your first night on the ground like a poor pig. Let that be an example to you, guy !"

The other members of the crowd were doing the same, hanging on there hammocks everywhere they could, or putting them on the ground when they didn't have any place left. Ido found a great forgotten place next to a broken board of the wall, at the bottom of the dormitory. Through the crack forming on the board, light could enter, and Ido could even see a part of the horizon. Would his nights be easier to live, in that way ? So that he would still be able to stare at the sky, wherever he would be.

"Crew ! Attention please !"

The voice came from the entrance of the dormitory. The old man was standing next to the door, his hands on his hips, straighter than he was before. He looked like he wouldn't let pass any problems caused by a lack of discipline. That was the stature of a real captain, surely. Following that image, all the crew in the dormitory calmed down. Then, the old sea dogbegan his speech.

"The newer mosses have already weighed the anchor, and we are waiting for some of you to help raising the sails. In a few words : the trip has begun. I hope you have thought about joining the crew several times before coming here, because there won't have a trip back before we have finished our mission. Some of you may not survive before we reach the New World. There won't be any sweet coffins for these ones, except the bottom of the sea. This is another thing you have to keep in mind, mosses. I expect the older to take care of the new ones, but not to spoil them too much. I expect the younger to work hard on whatever tasks they are given. If you are lazy or fearful, just throw yourself out of this ship and swim to reach the Spanish banks. It is the last time you'll be offered to step back."

The captain stopped during a few seconds. The members of the crew exchanged some intrigued glances, waiting for one of them to jump out of the dormitory and dive out of the ship. Suddenly, this strange silence broke when the man-in-his-forties began laughing, followed by the old sea dog.

"Just look at you all, you imbeciles ! It seems that nothing will be able to harm your pride, since you don't have any ! Well, that is not a problem. If none of you has the intention to step back, I just have one thing to say ... Raise the sails, my crew !"

At that point, the man had rosen his fist in the air, followed by the sailors, screaming a "Yes Sir !" spiritedly.

Forming teams in a natural ways, they began working. Ido layed his last belongings on his hammock, smiling. So, it would be the atmosphere in this crew. What a surprise. Anyway, all that they had to do during the first weeks of the trip was to keep advancing on the ocean... The true work would begin latter, as well as the true purpose of it. But this was ok. Because Ido had joined the ocean once again. Listening to the singing of seagulls. Feeling the sun above his head. Smelling the salt fragrance of the wind...

And while he was pulling the ropes of the Spanish galeon to raise the sails, Ido looked at the sky, frowning to keep his eyes hidden from the capricious luminosity. A white bird was gliding high in the blue vastness, as if it was trying to reach the sun. Flying wherever the wind would guide it... To anywhere... To anywhere...

* * *

><p><em>Finally...<br>I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes in the writing, I felt so tired after having thought in english during several hours, pfyuh... I don't know when I'll be able to write the next chapter. But I promise to think about it !  
>I'll read this chapter once again latter, to correct as much as mistakes as I can... Promise !<br>See you space cowboy~_


End file.
